


Позвони, когда в Аду зацветёт яблоня

by TheSadnessWillNeverEnd



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demons, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadnessWillNeverEnd/pseuds/TheSadnessWillNeverEnd
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Привычный ритм жизни

Прогуливать работу не было чем-то обыденным ни для Фрэнка, ни для его коллег. Демоны выше шестого круга пользовались уважением у всех типов сущностей, у них было множество преимуществ по сравнению с новенькими первого круга и неудачниками с третьего. Они являлись значимыми фигурами даже в глазах самого Дьявола, и это уже можно было считать величайшим достижением их подобия жизни. Да и скучать не приходилось — пытать грешников можно не только кипятком и вилами. Изобретательные выстраивали для несчастных их старую жизнь, вселяли веру в реальность происходящего и разрушали всё, танцуя на костях счастья умерших. Это было поистине потрясающее и захватывающее действо, потому на такие шоу всегда стекалась небольшая толпа незанятых рабочих и с ужасным хохотом наблюдала за происходящим. 

Фрэнк никогда не был одним из тех зевак, именно он всегда устраивал представления на потеху публике. Демон подходил к своему делу просто и с юмором, не пытаясь напугать наблюдателей. Последнее отлично выходило у ребят с восьмого и девятого кругов, а на остальные все приходили в основном с целью расслабиться. Некоторым доставляло особое удовольствие наблюдение за страданиями «актёров», но основной массе демонов подобное приелось много веков назад и стало серой рутиной.

Фрэнку бы и сейчас хотелось с головой погрузиться в полюбившееся с течением времени дело, но его внимание уже несколько месяцев было захвачено тем, чему в его разуме уж точно не место. Демон находился за пределами кругов, в Зале Собраний. Здесь не то чтобы строго запрещено было находиться в рабочее время, но и не поощрялось сверху, потому никто и не подумает потревожить Фрэнка во время столь важного для него дела. Сидя на удобном кожаном кресле весьма безвкусной расцветки, он в очередной раз закрыл глаза и, приложив немного усилий, оказался на паре в Бостонском университете штата Массачусетс.

Благодаря своим способностям он присутствовал в аудитории только своим разумом, потому и не боялся быть замеченным. Преподаватель, мужчина лет пятидесяти сравнительно низкого роста, что-то воодушевлённо рассказывал, активно жестикулируя руками. На белую доску с помощью проектора была выведена презентация с кучей мелкого шрифта и пояснений. Солнце заливало помещение ярким, но мягким и приятным светом, что ещё сильнее усложняло задачу студентам. Учитывая, что мужчина листал эти, как казалось, нескончаемые слайды, это было практически невозможно. Некоторые, конечно, выбирали лёгкий путь и копировали пространство перед собой с помощью телефонов, но большинство просто записывали то, что успевали.

Объект его наблюдения сидел примерно на пятом ряду, безразлично, но сосредоточено записывая слова говорящего в толстую тетрадь. Его почерк был не то чтобы каллиграфически красивым, но аккуратным и читаемым. Усевшись на свободный стул рядом с ним, демон вчитывался в конспект, пытаясь понять, по какому предмету эта пара. Фрэнк довольно быстро сообразил, что на клетчатой бумаге юноша чёрной гелиевой ручкой строчил законы. Демон обычно приходил под самый конец занятия, или вообще искал парня в коридорах университета уже после их окончания. Фрэнка совершенно не интересовала эта специальность, и его искренне удивляло, почему столь разносторонний и творческий человек выбрал для себя карьеру юриста.

Молодой человек был невероятно интересной и талантливой личностью. Он превосходно рисовал, и даже демона, далеко не самого большого ценителя искусства, заинтересовывали его работы. Иногда Фрэнку нравилось уже поздней земной ночью наблюдать за его кропотливой, увлечённой работой над комиксом. Демон выяснил название такого типа произведений только благодаря Джерарду, так звали этого парня. Почему всё же он выбрал такую специальность? Фрэнку было бы интересно узнать об этом чуть больше, но за три месяца он так ничего и не смог выяснить. Джерард никогда ни с кем об этом не говорил. 

Демон надеялся в ближайшее время сам об этом разузнать, но на данный момент это были просто его не до конца сформированные планы, даже скорее мечты. Выйти из Ада по собственному желанию было невозможно, потому Фрэнк в тайне ото всех, в том числе своей совести, преданности работе и Дьяволу, нашёл способ побега. Он знал, что применить его нужно чем раньше, тем лучше, ведь времени осталось не так много, как хотелось бы, но скользкий мерзкий страх метался внутри каждый раз, когда он приходил на место. Это было не так далеко от кругов, на высоте около десяти метров над покрытой трещинами сухой поверхности. Маленький, незаметный, но такой прекрасный для Фрэнка мост между мирами.

Его можно было заметить только случайно, он был словно порез от бумаги на пальце. Он слабо пульсировал и практически не выделялся на фоне огненно-рыжего горизонта. Демон поразился собственной удачи, когда при полёте случайно, боковым зрением заметил его. Фрэнк уже несколько недель пытался подгадать время, когда за пределами кругов практически никого нет, и вот когда казалось, что всё вышло и сейчас он окажется в желанном мире живых, его охватывала такая нетипичная для его спокойного однообразного существования тревога. И именно в этот момент смятения какой-нибудь шкет со второго круга окрикивал его чем-то вроде: «Великолепное шоу, я так нигде никогда не смеялся!». Он задавал ещё пару навязчивых вопросов и удалялся в Зал Собраний, а момент уже был упущен и с работы выходила целая толпа.

Преподаватель радостно и даже как-то с облегчением объявил:

— Всем спасибо, все свободны, домашней работы нет. 

Студенты потоком хлынули из аудитории. В этой толпе Фрэнк старался не потерять из виду парня, идя прямо за ним. Довольно быстро выбравшись на улицу, Фрэнк решил продолжил следовать за Джерардом, заявив таким образом всем обитателям Ада о своём прогуле. 

Демон не мог понять, что именно он чувствует насчёт обнаружения существования Джерарда. Фрэнк совершено случайно заметил его в толпе, пока исполнял приказ об убийстве какого-то невзрачного мальчишки. Хотелось бы узнать, чем именно этот малец не угодил самому Сатане, но возможности выяснить это всё никак не подворачивалось. В тот день на ставшей злополучной площади демон, скрыв свою настоящую личину в человеческой оболочке белого мужчины лет сорока, вонзил нож в грудь того юноши и по всё тому же приказу унёс на тот свет ещё несколько непричастных душ. В самый последний момент, когда Фрэнк уже скрывался с места преступления, демон бросил беглый взгляд на разбегающуюся толпу. Он заметил бледное испуганное лицо парня, скованного в движении ужасом. 

В Аду, во время короткого рабочего перерыва, демон по памяти искал этого парня в тех окрестностях. Около восьми дней усердных поисков и обеспокоенных вопросов коллег, чем именно он занимается, Фрэнку удалось отыскать желаемое. Этот человек воспринялся Фрэнком необычным и запоминающимся, потому демон был уверен, что ничего не перепутал и не обознался. Так и начался довольно странный период в его долгого, прилежного и правильного существования, когда нарушались все правила и рушились все привычные установки.

Когда всё только начиналось, Фрэнк стал постоянно преследовать за этим приглянувшимся ему человеком. По земным меркам хорош собой, носящий выделяющуюся одежду и имеющий выразительную мимику смертный привлёк внимание демона, давно уже не удивлявшегося подобным вещам. Фрэнк старался выяснить о студенте второго курса как можно больше самым простым из возможных путей.

Находясь рядом с ним незримым спутником на протяжении практически всех суток, Фрэнк выяснил множество интересных и всё больше увлекающих фактов. Джерард имел высоко развитые художественный и музыкальный таланты, каждую субботу он прогуливался по историческим местам с целью «получения вдохновения и пищи для размышлений», обожал чай с мятой и часто посещал выступления рок-групп. Демонам было запрещено по собственному желанию вмешиваться в людские жизни и менять изначально предписанную им судьбу. Этот запрет нависал над Фрэнком тяжёлым грузом и каждый раз будто бы тянул назад, когда тот казалось бы уже принял окончательное решение. 

Джерард только что вышел из душного, неопрятного метро и чуть ли не летел до своей маленькой съёмной квартиры. Его чёрные волосы немного растрепались из-за ветра, и одна прядь спадала ему на лицо. Он был одет не по погоде холодного конца осени, но «зато это красиво смотрится». Через два часа ему нужно быть в центре города на конкурсе одного из самых крупных издательств Америки, что могло очень резко повернуть его жизнь в противоположенную от теперешней сторону. Джерард готовил этот проект больше года, вложив всю свою фантазию и все возможные усилия.

Фрэнку очень хотелось присутствовать на этом мероприятии и собственными глазами узреть, как Джерарда рассказывает жюри о своих идеях и наработках. Фрэнк наблюдал, к собственному сожалению, только за окончанием такой масштабной и сложной работы. Демон был поражён увлечённости Джерарда этим сюжетом. Фрэнк мало что понимал в рисованных картинках с короткими подписями в кружках, он даже не знал, как правильно их читать. Неизвестное и неизученное всегда заинтересовывает, потому демон неотрывно наблюдал за кропотливым процессом создания.

Безусловно, Фрэнк не сумел усмирить своё любопытство и чуть ли не с самого начала своего слежения за Джерарда просмотрел всю его судьбу от рождения до самой смерти. Демон был в курсе всего, в том числе и о победе в этом конкурсе, но всегда хочется удостоверится в реальности происходящего самому. И не вторым по значимости для Фрэнка было желание увидеть сияющие от счастья глаза победителя и его широкую, искреннюю улыбку.


	2. Неодобрение

— Да ты серьёзно что ли? — Кевин часто выходил из себя, но сегодня он был злее обычного — твоё поведение уже давно тревожит твоих коллег и меня. Мы долго безрезультатно задавились вопросом, что с тобой происходит. 

Фрэнк вальяжно сидел напротив главного демона по седьмому кругу и без всякого стыда смотрел в его багровые глаза. Он понимал, что поступил неправильно, но удовольствие стояло превыше всего. Фрэнку уже несколько десятилетий надоело забывать о себе самом в пользу работы, так что ему было всё равно на гнев Кевина. 

— А причина оказалась такой простой! — он уже переходил на крик. — Смертный? Ты серьёзно? Столько веков спустя ты ещё не выучил старый урок? 

Фрэнк цокнул языком и закатил глаза. Кевин был весьма умным парнем большую часть времени, но иногда он излишне правдоподобно делал вид, что не понимает нарушителей порядка. Кевину так сильно хотелось казаться правильным, прилежным и смирным служащим, что время от времени он даже этим раздражал. 

— Ты не можешь запретить мне это делать, Кей. 

— Не могу, и очень жаль. Занимайся своей ересью хотя бы в свободное время, но не в рабочее. Как старому другу на первый раз я тебе прощу и не понесу твой прокол дальше, но ты должен понимать, что я могу, и тогда тебе не поздоровится. Ты уж точно не хочешь на третий круг, правда? — протараторил он, нервно кружа по своему кабинету из стороны в сторону. 

— Я понял, — коротко ответил Фрэнк и поднялся с целью исчезнуть из этого места как можно скорее.

— Могу взять отпуск? — быстро добавил демон, как будто бы это идея только что озарила его. Фрэнк думал об этом все три месяца, что следил за Джерардом, но решил воспользоваться возможностью только при осуществлении всего плана целиком. 

— В основном, ты порядочный работник, так что да, — Кевин достал из верхнего ящика стола небольшую стопку бумаг — Подпиши вот здесь.

Демон неаккуратными почерком вывел на положенном месте закорючки, желая разделаться с этим как можно быстрее. 

— Благодарю, — Кевин убрал бумаги в папку на верхнюю полку шкафа. — До встречи, Фрэнк, проведи это время с пользой. 

Уже открывая скрипучую стальную дверь, демон услышал брошенное в след наставление Кевина: 

— Человеческая жизнь очень хрупкая и быстротечная вещь, Фрэнки. Будь осторожен, ладно? 

Кевин был одним из тех неприятных типов личностей, считавших, что без их наиценнейших советов остальные не смогут и шагу ступить. 

Один из высокомерных рабочих девятого круга, кажется, Эдгар, выдал его прогул без малейших размышлений. Иногда Фрэнку казалось, что у большинства демонов отсутсвует умение ставить себя на место другого. Как будто у него самого никогда такого не случалось и он всегда строго следует всем правилам и наставлениям, работая за идею. 

Уныло шагая по запутанным коридорам по направлению к Залу Собраний, демон вспоминал очередной сегодняшний день на Земле. Его приятно удивило, что о прогулах кто-то прознал аж через неделю с того момента, как это стало входить в привычку Фрэнка. На работу он приходил буквально на нару часов, да и то для виду, не устраиваясь больше грандиозных шоу, терпеливо и с каменным лицом мучая грешников. Такие приятные, тёплые и по-настоящему радостные моменты с земным парнем за последнее время часто помогают ему встрепенуться во время скучной пытки и с усердием продолжать, приближая долгожданный момент. Джерард действительно привнёс серьёзные изменения в будни Фрэнка, даже не зная об этом.

— В этом месяце мы превзошли себя, — уж слишком радостно вещал со сцены в плохо настроенный микрофон Айзек, широко улыбаясь. — Новых душ у нас больше, чем за прошлый в два раза! Поздравляю и благодарю всех, активно принимавших в это участие. 

Фрэнк и Рэй как всегда сидели в партере, со скучающим видимом вынужденно наблюдая за высоким и жутко худым демоном со множеством шрамов. Он всегда вёл себя слишком гордо, дерзко и лицемерно, не уважая никого вокруг себя, потому его довольно неумелая актёрская игра не заинтересовывала и уж точно не мотивировала. Айзек постоянно находил возможность подставить остальных в пользу личной выгоды, не думаю о последствиях своего решения. Зная о его эдакой фишке, близко общаться с Айзеком не имели желания, да и он сам особо этим не горел. 

— Так что у тебя насчёт того человека? — прошептал почти беззвучно Рэй. 

— Я нашёл способ, — как можно тише ответил Фрэнк, чтобы никто из сидящих рядом не подслушал столь секретный разговор. 

— Надеюсь, у тебя всё получится. Я буду по максимум тебя прикрывать, пока это будет возможно. Дальше решим по развитию событий. 

— Я рад, что ты меня поддерживаешь.

Рэй и Фрэнк познакомились в Лондоне на задании в 1587 ещё довольно молодыми, где довольно быстро сработались. За это дело их тогда даже повысили со второго круга на четвёртый, чему оба были несказанно рады. С тех пор их часто отправляли на совместные вылазки, с которых они возвращались преимущественно сумев выполнить цель. 

— Ты вроде как никогда не был глуп, но сейчас ты совершаешь, возможно, непоправимую ошибку, — добавил Рэй, с волнением взглянув на друга.

Фрэнк промолчал, продолжая усиленно смотреть на чуть ли не прыгающего по всей сцене Айзека, увлечённо расписывающего рабочий план на следующий месяц. В чёрных глазах Рэя отражалась многовековая мудрость и понимание, потому Фрэнку сейчас было бы болезненно смотреть на друга. Его влечение и горящий интерес могут стоить снесённой головы, но утолить жажду лишь смотря на земного было уже просто невозможно. Хотелось за этот месяц насытиться обществом Джерарда как можно сильнее и навсегда запомнить время, проведённые с ним.

— Сегодня?

— Сегодня, — уверенно ответил Фрэнк, ухмыльнувшись. 

— Он же отпуск сегодня взял, как всегда проведёт месяц за пределами кругов и выйдет на работу как новенький, — делая очередную затяжку, легко отвечал Рэй на навязчивые вопросы Генри и Питера. Дым застилал небольшое помещение, погружая троих сидящих за столиком в пелену.

— Хорошо, если так. Он какой-то сам не свой уже несколько месяцев. Я немного волнуюсь, как бы Фрэнк ничего не натворил. Рисковый парень, ты как никто другой знаешь. 

— Питер, ты издеваешься? Он просто вымотался, вот и всё. У него хватит мозгов не делать чего-то, что сверху не оценят.

— Сомневаюсь, — Генри мерзко засмеялся и залил в себя виски через горлышко.

Фрэнк крутился перед зеркалом, внимательно оглядывая свой земной облик. В своей обычной среде демоны выглядели отталкивающие и пугающе для людей - неухоженная шерсть, рога, длинный язык и громадные крылья в мире живых могли вызвать истерику всего населения, потому при выходе в свет на задание обитатели Ада создавали себе человеческую внешность. В этот раз Фрэнк решил действительно постараться, а не накинуть костюм из предложенных в списке, как он это делал обычно. Там все лица были непримечательными и скучными, что идеально подходило для работы, но не для особых случаев. 

Фрэнк провёл татуированной рукой по довольно длинным для мужчины чёрным волосам, придавая им нужную форму. Демон пристально всматривался в лицо, пытаясь оценить его привлекательность или хотя бы приятность для людей. Закончив с этим, он принялся дополнять на свою кожу ещё тату, постепенно заполнив чернилами всё тело. Над одеждой он думал дольше всего, ибо как и большинство из его рода не интересовался модой. Сначала он примерил чёрный костюм, неумело поправляя на своих плечах пиджак и затягивая галстук. Смотрелся он в этом образе статно и дорого, но Фрэнк никогда не видел, чтобы студенты носили такое на повседневной основе, потому ещё немного попереберав одежду выбрал сочетание простой серой футболки, джинс и чёрных кроссовок. Ещё раз пристально осмотрев свою копию в зеркале, Фрэнк удовлетворённо кивнул и воровато направился к цели. 

Вокруг царила тишина и пустота, и в ней демона оглушало даже собственное сбивчивое дыхание. Пульсирующая рана на здоровом теле Ада очаровывала также, как и при первой встрече, и в этот раз демон не стал медлить. 

Фрэнку казалось, что всё его тело расщеплено на много миллионов атомов, находящихся в разных местах одновременно. Демон видел перед собой тысячи пятен, вытекающих одно в другое, за секунду образуя собой множество разнообразных и быстро сменяющихся узоров. Создавалось ощущение, словно он подпрыгнул и продолжил полёт, игнорируя гравитацию. 

Теперь Фрэнк начал слышать окружающие звуки, но так, будто бы находился в воде. Демон натыкался на темноту и при открытии, и при закрытии век, быстро моргая. Пальцами он пытался найти поверхность, но лишь хватал руками воздух. 

— Парень, ты почему как рыба барахтаешься? Ты в порядке? — хриплый прокуренный мужской голос донёсся откуда-то сверху. 

Фрэнк ощутил, как сильные руки крепко и грубо схватили его за плечи, неаккуратно ставя на трясущиеся ноги. 

— Ты под кайфом? Скорую может вызвать? — мужчина тряс его за плечи, пытаясь отрезвить. 

— Пьян, — промямлил Фрэнк первое, что пришло в голову, усердно вглядываясь в начавшее проявляться сквозь черноту лицо незнакомца. 

— Помочь чем? — он был действительно взволнован насчёт состояния какого-то неизвестного ему парня, что немного удивило демона, но на его выражение лица это уж точно никак не отразилось. 

— Спасибо, со мной всё хорошо, — чётко сказал уже способный нормально видеть и разговаривать Фрэнк, постепенно привыкая к ярому для него освещению. 

Бородатый мужчина в возрасте непонимающе повёл бровью и, хмыкнув и попрощавшись, сел обратно в свою хонду, настроив курс в сторону рассады маленьких деревянных домиков. 

Фрэнк огляделся по сторонам. Перед его взглядом простирался свежий холодный залив, отражавший белыми полосками полуденное солнце. Небольшие оставшиеся комочки снега ютились в сухой траве, поблёскивая. Где-то вдали можно было разглядеть блёклые очертания высоких стеклянных коробок, всегда привлекавших демона своей непривычностью для его восприятия. 

Фрэнк оказался на обочине проезжей части, рядом с небольшой толпой елей. Проход между мирами был скрыт за тёмным стволом так, что только знающий мог его найти. 

Одежда демона была вымазана в грязи, как и руки, что было весьма неприятно, хотя и легко поправимо. Быстро приведя свой земной мясной костюм в порядок, Фрэнк решил потренироваться в естественной людской походке и речи, как он это делал на заданиях, вызывая удивлённые взгляды из окон редких автомобилей. Управление этим телом в основном походило на его привычное, но без видимых глазом крыльев всегда было немного труднее. Самым непродуманным людским атрибутом демон с самого своего появления считал обувь, но в это раз она была куда удобнее, чем кожаные туфли или каблуки, так что привык он быстро. 

В секунду оказавшись на уже изученной до мельчайших подробностей площади, Фрэнк решил для начала найти себе новое жилище. Уже там он решит, как именно будет знакомься с Джерардом и продолжать с ним регулярное общение.


End file.
